Nothing Will Be The Same
by swonderful2
Summary: Sonny screamed. "Nico look out!" There was a loud screech as Nico twisted and turned the car. It flipped over twice, and the cast of So Random's screams were silenced.  Sorry, not that good at summaries, story better! Rated T for some chapters!
1. Chapter 1 Fro Yo

My Fan Fiction Story!

T.V show- Sonny with a Chance

Characters:

Alison 'Sonny' Munroe - co-star of So Random! dating Chad

Tawni Hart- co-star of So Random! dating Ferguson

Zora Lancaster- co-star of So Random! says she is dating Gnomey

Nico Harris- co-star of So Random! dating Penelope

Grady Mitchell- co-star of So Random! dating Drew

Chad Dylan Cooper- star of Mackenzie Falls, has been dating Sonny for 14 months.

Devon- devious, hated So Random for taking Chad's mind off of the Falls, frequently being admitted to a mental hospital.

Portlyn- eventually started dating Nico.

Ferguson- dating Tawni, on the falls. Minimally seen

Drew- dating Grady, minimally seen.

Nothing Will Be the Same

Chapter 1~ Fro-Yo

Tawni's POV

I walked into the dressing room immediately went to my vanity. I twirled my hair, looking at myself in the mirror. _God, I am drop-dead GORGEOUS! _I thought. Then I started thinking about Ferguson. _Oh, that drool-worthy man! For someone who was on such a stupid show, Mackenzie Falls, he certainly made up for it! _I shook myself out of it! "Tawni, woman, look at yourself! You are CARING! Snap out of it!" I told myself. _Oh, but its no use. I just ADORE Ferguson! It can't be helped!_

Sonny interrupted my thoughts by walking in the door. "Hey Tawni, you wanna grab some fro-yo? They're all out in the caf, so we were gonna go to Yogen Fruz!" (A/N: Canadian)

"Let me see…" I told her, and then looked at myself in the mirror. This is how I decide. "Yes!" I squealed. "And I'm pretty!"

Sonny laughed and headed out the door.

Chad's POV

"Ahh-ahh-oh! Yeah! I beat you guys!" Grady got up and started dancing. I rolled my eyes and put down my controller in defeat. Nico and Ferguson started an arm wrestling match and I internally laughed. Already knowing who would win, I leaned back on the couch in the Prop House. Wait for it, wait for it! Ha! Nico groaned as Ferguson slammed his arm on the table. I shook my head. All of us had started bonding when Ferguson joined the group and began dating Tawni. He was still a newbie, so jumped when Zora decided to randomly pop out of her weird Egyptian coffin thingy. "Boo!" she shouted, cackling, making Ferguson yelp. I sighed. "Zora. Apologize to him."

She frowned and shook her head, making her little pigtails flop and bounce. "No! You can't make me!" She stomped her foot for emphasis.

I smirked and stood up, then slowly made my way towards her. Her eyes widened when my arms spread pen as if for a hug. "Chad?"

Zora's POV

My eyes widened. Eww, he was gonna hug me! "Chad?" I asked. He grinned. Then I saw what he was gonna do. "Chad? Chad, no! I was kidding! I'll do it! Cha-aaaaaad!" My vision twisted, and then I was upside down over Chad's shoulder. I heard the others begin to snicker when I started kicking and punching Chad. But he wouldn't let me go. After a few minutes, I gave up. "Where are you taking me?" I asked in a small voice. I felt his body vibrate with quiet laughter and pounded once more on his back. "Chad! I'll call Sonny!"

He laughed harder. "Why would I be scared of Sonny?"

Sonny's POV

As I walked into the Prop House, I found Ferguson and Nico in tears on the couch, and Grady rolling on the floor giggling. Chad was, oddly enough, holding Zora over his shoulder, laughing and asking "Why would I be scared of Sonny?" I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms. "I don't know Chad, why would you?" He jumped and, seeing me, let out a little scream that sounded like a girls. I smirked and told him to put Zora down. He obeyed quietly, and then came over to give me a butterfly kiss. "I love you!" he tried.

I laughed._ Pathetic, but adorable._ I thought. "Ok," I told him. "You're forgiven."

I told everyone to come with me and Tawni to get fro-yo, and they happily agreed. I headed off to the parking lot to Nico's car; he was driving the So Random! gang and Chad, after asking Penelope, (A/N- Penelope finally gave up and is dating Nico.) and Drew, Grady's girlfriend from that weird show with the guys in armor, to come was driving the others. Everyone got settled into the cars and we headed to Yogen Fruz!

Devon's POV

I watched the happy people drive away from afar. _But soon, they will not be happy. _I thought. _Not happy at all._ I laughed maniacally for a few seconds, coughed, then turned away. _I have to work on that!_

DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! Ha-ha! To find out what happens next, subscribe! Subscribe! Subscribe! Subscribe! Subscribe! Plz? Hopes posting soon!


	2. Chapter 2 Conversations and Commands

Chapter 2- Conversations and Commands

Sonny's P.O.V

We laughed as Nico tried to put the key in ignition, wipe peanut butter cookie dough fro yo off his nose, and close his car door at the same time. He failed epicly. He shook his head and started driving.

"You, know," Tawni said from the backseat ", I ACTUALLY had a good time with you guys. I know, right? Who would've thought?"

Zora snickered beside her. "Maybe it's because Ferguson and you were eating EACH OTHER's faces and not the fro yo."

Tawni blushed. "Umm, no... It was because Sonny paid for my yogurt."

I twisted around in the grey leather passenger seat. "Uh, no I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Sonny!"

"Tawni!"

"Fine."

I raised my eyebrows. She sighed.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of paying for my yogurt."

I rolled my eyes. That was a weird conversation.

Grady started making car noises from beside Zora.

"What are you DOING, man?" Nico asked.

Grady grinned foolishly. "I'm pretending we're a race car!" He explained excitedly, continuing the noises.

Tawni snorted and Nico turned around to face them as the light turned yellow.

Devon's P.O.V

"Alright, here they come. Do you have the controls ready?" I asked into my walkie talkie.

"Yes sir, I do."

"Purrrfect. Start the engine!"

The sound of an engine running blasted out of the crackling speaker.

"Alright," I commanded, tilting my head slightly to the right. "Kill the So Random! cast."

A/N: Another cliffhanger! :D Makes you want to subscribe doesn't it...


	3. Chapter 3 Flip and Crash

Chapter 3- Flip and Crash

Nico's P.O.V

I twisted around in my seat and told Grady to quiet down, his noises were harming my driving. I didn't happen to notice the car coming towards us at top speed, which oddly enough, the driver looked AMAZINGLY like one of the dummies from Condor Studios.

I turned around and began driving again at normal speed, when Sonny gasped and screamed in alarm.

"_Nico, LOOK OUT_!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. My eyes widened when I noticed the car coming straight for us. I tried to swerve away, but it was coming too fast. Everyone started screaming bloody murder.

The car twisted and turned. Suddenly, I was aware we were upside down. There was a bright light, then everything faded to darkness.

Chad's P.O.V

It was horrifying to watch. My car was right behind theirs. Nico's beat-up convertible's top was down so I had to watch my beloved Shortstack scream. Nico tried to swerve the car out of the way, but the car hit them anyways. They twisted and turned, and turned and twisted, and finally everybody in my car screamed in harmony when the BMW flipped over twice and landed on its side, resting there.

I couldn't bear to look at the blood and gore; I just couldn't. My senses dimmed, I could only think about my Sonshine. I faintly heard Drew in the backseat, sobbing as she called 911. In fact, everyone was sobbing. Even Penelope!

I rushed to undo my seatbelt and slam open the door. Then I found myself sprinting to the scene. Hoping, _praying_, that God would give everyone in that car a chance.

Sirens rang in the distance.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, I felt I had to end it there. :S  
Alright, so I have a contest:

Comment and tell me why you liked this chapter, and why you didn't. If I like it, I will mention you in the A/N in Chapter 6 asking for your name. Then, voila! You are a character. Yay! There is room for three!

SUBSCRIBE!


	4. Chapter 4 Life and Death

Chapter 4- On the Bridge Between Life and Death

Chad's P.O.V

I watched from the packed waiting room as the hospital staff rushed in the So Random! cast's mangled and bloody bodies one by one. Sonny and Nico looked the worst, I heard a doctor murmuring to a nurse that they would probably have to operate. I jumped out of my seat and rushed to who looked like the head doctor.

"Doc, please, that's my girlfriend, I love her, but she doesn't know, and I have to tell her, and if she doesn't survive I'll die and then my life will be cold and dark without milady, my Shortstack..." I rambled on and on until the doctor tucked his clipboard under his arms.

", I understand. We will do everything in our power to ensure they will keep their lives, but I can't make any promises. They are all in fatal condition, especially your girlfriend. I believe when the hit-and-run occured, it was directly to her part of the car. Now, if you excuse me..."

I trudged slowly back to the waiting room to find newcomer Devon consoling our co-stars.

"Devon." I said quietly. "Why are you here?"

Devon's P.O.V

I couldn't believe my evil plan had worked! Usually my character's plan's backfire on Mac Falls, so I was prepared for disappointment. Turns out I didn't have to be! They are ALL sure to die.

Sure, MAYBE I feel _a little_ guilty for murdering 5 people, including a twelve-year old. Wait, wait... no, the guilt is gone. I internally smirked as I headed inside the Hospital doors.

Heading over to Ferguson and Penelope, I plastered a concerned expression on my face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chloe comforting Drew.

"I got here as soon as I heard." I said in a worried tone. Penelope looked up from her hands and motioned for me to sit.

As I lowered myself down, she wiped her scarlet rimmed eyes and hugged me, sobbing into my shoulder. "I-I-It w-was-horr-horri-horrible!"

I concealed a laugh.

"Devon. Why are you here?"

I looked up to see Chad standing over me, his face blotchy and pale from crying. I stood up slowly. He was taller than me by an inch.

"I came to comfort you bud. I'm here for you." I murmured, reaching to hug him. He gave up and hugged me tightly.

I patted his back slowly and grinned over his shoulder.

A/N: Ok, officially hate Devon. How about you guys? Aww poor Chad. I can't believe I wrote this!  
Make sure to submit to my contest!


	5. Chapter 5 Visiting Hours Part 1

Chapter 5- Visiting Hours, Part 1

Penelope's P.O.V

I watched as Devon headed out the doors. After all, he didn't love anyone that was in here, right? Yeah, I know, I used to make fun of Nico's attempts of pick-up lines, but after a while, I noticed they were cute! That's what first made me fall for him. But then I realized he had all this wit, and charm... well, _some_ wit. I love him, but he isn't the wisest owl around.

After a somewhat 4,5 hours, the doctor Chad had talked to earlier came out. I quickly whipped out a compact mirror and examined the reflection. My hair was stringy, my water-proof mascara was starting to run. I had bags starting to form under my eyes and bloodred rims around them. I was a mess.

I grabbed Ferguson's wrist lightly and checked his watch. It was 2:47 a.m. Ugh...

The doctor cleared his throat so I nudged Ferguson awake. "Huh, what?" he muttered.

The doctor began to speak. "Your friends are all in fatal condition, but it looks like-" He consulted his clipboard. "Zora Lancaster and Tawni Hart are coming to. You may be able to talk to them. Sonny, Nico, and Grady are all in what looks like a temporary coma. The nurse at the front desk will give you their room numbers." He turned away and went to talk to a nearby nurse.

Talking to each other, we decided Chad and Drew could visit Zora, and Ferguson and I could visit Tawni. Their rooms were across from each other, so that was good incase anything happened. Then we seperated into the rooms.

Chad's P.O.V

It was hard to look at Zora. She had stitches all over her face, and had casts almost everywhere. I winced when she tried to open her eyes, they were so puffy and black and blue, it was hard for her. But she managed.

"Hi Zora!" Drew smiled softly. She and Zora had liked each other since the start.

"Umm, hello." She looked confused.

I coughed. "He-ey, Zora! What's up?"

She ignored me. "Zora.. that's a cool name..."

Drew's eyebrows knit together and she looked to me, then back to Zora. "Um, well it should be, it's _your_ name."

Zora looked surprised. "It is? Huh. What are your names? Are you two my siblings?"

I got worried. "Zora, don't you remember us?"

Her eyes clouded. "Should I"

A/N: Ha, got ya! Cliffy beyond cliffs! Well, that's the last chapter for today! Check back soon tomorrow for more!  
Oh, and havent gotten alot of entries for my contest, so hoping to be able to choose winners for tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6 Visiting Hours Part 2

Chapter 6- Visiting Hours- Part 2

A/N: The story won't be in Sonny's or Nico's P.O.V for a while because they are both critically injured. :(

Zora's P.O.V

I stared blankly at the two people in front of me. They were talking to each other quietly, both glancing at me every once in a while. The words 'memory loss' came up alot.

It made sense. These two people seemed so _familiar_, but I still didn't remember anything about them. It was frustrating.

Finally, they looked to me and the boy began talking. "Zora, um, sweetie, can you remember anything, anything at all?

I racked my brain. The words _Lancaster, Random, Mackenzie, Sonny, _and_ Gnomey _floated around in my head. I repeated them and the two looked a _little_ satisfied.

They smiled at me and started up a conversation with each other again, but this time louder.

"We can ask if you can take her to Sonny's room, then Condor Studios to see if it wakes up her memory a little.

"Why me and not you?" the hazel eyed dirty blond asked.

"Because I need to be with my Sonshine. _Alone._" His voice cracked.

The petite girl had looked mad, but softened when she saw his expression. "Fine. But can I take her to Gradykins?"

He snorted. "First of all, ew. Second, of course you can!"

They both smiled and ran out of the door, to find a doctor, I assume.

Penelope's P.O.V

Tawni didn't look as bad as the others. I suppose it's because she was sitting the farthest from where the impact was made.

She was sitting up on her bed, reading a _Teen Vogue _magazine. She flipped through the pages slowly, not realizing we were in the room.

Ferguson cleared his throat. "Um, Tawni?"

She jumped a little bit and looked at us. "Ferguson! Penelope! What are you guys doing here? What am _I_ doing here?" She asked.

I scraped my bottom lip with my teeth as Ferguson explained. "Well, we're here to see you, Superstar, and you're here because you got in an accident, remember?

She looked confused for a second, then remembered. "Oh. Right. That would be why I covered in booboo's." She smiled weakly. "Where are the others? And Marshall?"

Ferguson looked pained, so I talked. "Umm, I'm not sure if Marshall knows yet. And everyone else is in the hospital like you."

Tawni's eyebrows knit together. "Are they okay?"

I sighed. "No, Tawni, you got the best of it. Sonny and Nico are in coma's and are terribly hurt. Grady has ALOT of broken bones. And Zora, well... Zora can't remember anything, not even her name."

She looked down.

I walked over to her to see a tear slide down her cheek. I rubbed her back. "Shh, Tawni, it'll be okay! It will!"

Tawni lifted her head. "Promise?"

I looked at Ferguson. "Promise." we said in unison.

A/N: Ta-da! Did you like it? There's still one more part left to Visiting Hours, so that will probably be up today. And hey, respond with an entry for my contest from Chapter 3! Only BlackGothicRose89 has responded, so I have guaranteed her a character. Don't you want one?

Swonderful2 xxx


	7. Chapter 7 Visiting Hours Part 3

Chapter 7-Visiting Hours-Part3

Zora's P.O.V

The nice girl named Drew lead me and the portable IV stand to another patient's room in the hospital. The one named Chad had said he was getting refreshments.

We were on floor 17, room 35C. Drew opened the door and gasped.

The girl in the hospital bed was mangled beyond repair. Her arms and legs were bent at odd angles and her skin was stained with blood. Her hair was stringy and frizzy, her face hollow. It was almost like looking at a corpse that was still alive.

We stepped into the room slowly and Drew shut the door behind us. As we neared the girl, I could tell that, through all the blood and gore, she was beautiful.

I felt like I knew this girl. A voice in the back of my head kept repeating _Sonny, Random, Sonny, Random... _and so on. I figured her name was Sonny because nobody was named Random. An image of television ran around in my head too so I assumed that was where Random came from.

Murmuring the name slowly, I took her bandaged hand. "Son-ny?"

Drew gasped again. "Zora, do you remember this person?"

I cocked my head. All of a sudden, visions swirled in my thoughts. Me throwing cheese and ham at this girl with some type of catapult, me scaring the girl from a cercophagus, helping save her from a cheese bomb, being outraged at her for something,someone?, and doing all sorts of funny things with her and 3 other people.

I shook my head vigourously to shake out the visions. "Sonny! Sonny Munroe! I remember her!" Although she wasn't awake, I ran up to the bed and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Sonny..."

When I finally let go, I noticed a shirt on a table beside her bed. It was purple, with the logo of _So Random!_ on it. I blinked furiously, bits of pieces of memories coming back to me.

It was all of me Sonny and the three other people from my earlier visions, making silly faces, eating pizza, doing funny skits in front of a live audience, a gnome...

A tear slid down my cheek when I realized Sonny, the only known person I remember, was so critically damaged that she might die.

I let Drew pull me away from Sonny and out of the room.

Now we are in a boy named Grady's room. He looks pretty messed up, but not as bad as Sonny. He has ALOT of casts. I have a few, one on my left wrist, my right arm, and my ribs. That makes it _pretty_ hard to move. But I manage.

Grady was awake. "Hi Zora! Hey Drew!" He sounded a little more cheerful than someone else hurt like this.

I half-grinned at that. "Umm, hi... Grady?"

He looked confused, but then Drew leaned over and whispered in his ear. He frowned and looked at me.

"Zora? Don't you remember me?" He asked, hopeful.

I remembered that he was one of the people in my visions. "Umm.. sorta... you see they said I have memory loss, but I guess it's short term because I remember some words and bits of memories. I remember Sonny, a little of whatever So Random! is, and a little bit of you and two other people. Oh, and also, something to do with the word 'Mackenzie' and Lancaster, which I am told is my surname."

Then I was lost down memory lane. I remembered more stuff, so told Grady and Drew. "Oh! Now I remember something named Gnomey, and that I like vents!"

Grady grinned so big it looked like the tips of his smile touched his eyes. Then it fell. "Oww... It hurts to smile." He pouted and Drew patted his shoulder. I sensed they needed some alone time, so turned away and walked out the door.

_I wonder where I can get some blueprints of the ventilation system?_ I thought, wandering down the halls and pulling my IV pole with me.

A/N: Yay! No cliffy! I wanted this to be sorta a happy/sad chapter so I didn't want to make you guys mad at me for a cliffy so... don't you love zora is remembering things so quickly? but she had memory loss for a reason... dun dun dun!

So guys, take a look at my new poll because it's critical to one of the chapters. And enter my contest from Chapter 3 plz! Thx, luv you guys!

Swonderful2 xxx


	8. Chapter 8 Evie and Zora

Chapter 8- Evie and Zora

Zora's P.O.V. (continued)

I wandered down the halls with my I.V pole, looking around for vents. So far, I couldn't see any. I turned right and continued searching. Then I bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry!" I cried, looking down from the ceiling. I faced a girl that was a few inches taller than me. She was wearing normal street clothes, so I guessed she wasn't a patient.

"It's fine." She said, sticking out her hand. "I'm Evie."

"I'm Zora." I shook her hand.

She laughed. It was a pretty sound. "I know who you are, silly. I watch So Random! all the time here."

"Here?"

"Oh, yeah, my sister is a patient here. She has been for a few months, she got a bit of head trauma from a crash a few weeks ago."

I nodded my head, understanding. "Yeah. Me and the cast were in an accident yesterday night, as you might be able to tell."

She looked concerned. "Omg are you ok?"

I looked down as if looking over myself. "Well, I'm here, aren't I? But they say I have memory loss, so..."

She bit the inside of her lip, then brightened. "Well I may have something to help you!"

I cocked my head, confused.

"Oh, right, well, we have the boxed set of So Random! here. We can watch them and then maybe you'll remember!"

It was a brilliant idea. "That's brilliant!" I shouted.

She smiled, took my hand, and lead me to a room.

* * *

Evie laughed as Sonny and Tawni did another Check It Out! Girls sketch with me in it. I knew all the names now, Evie had explained. Sonny, Tawni, Nico, and Grady. Well, I already knew Grady.

I giggled along with her. Although it hurt a little bit, it felt good to laugh. It felt good to have a friend.

We continued laughing through the whole set.

A/N: Aww, don't you love Zora? I'm so glad she has a friend! Shout out to Evie who was one of the people who asked for a Character.  
What's that? You want one too? Well all you have to do is go back to the 3rd chapter, PM or review why you liked or disliked it- hopefully liked- and I'll give you the rest of the details.  
For those of you who want Channy, MEGA in the next chapter. Unfortunately, Camp Rock 2 the Final Jam is on tonight so this is the last chapter. But definitely some tomorrow! Yay!

Btw, look at the polls on my profile! I beg you! Review! Bye!

Swonderful2 xxx


	9. Chapter 9 Why?

Chapter 9- Why?

Chad's P.O.V

I decided I would go visit Nico, after all no one had seen him yet. After asking the secretary at the front desk what his room number was, I headed off to the elevator.

The doors opened and I stepped inside. The elevator was occupied by one girl, she looked about fourteen years old. I pressed number 15, stepped back and waited.

The girl was staring at me with a huge dopey smile. I turned to her. "Can I help you?" _God, could this elevator go any slower?_

She blushed and giggled. "Um, well, you're Chad Dylan Cooper!"

I snorted. "Oh really? I did not know that!"

The girl blushed deeper, a crimson red. "No, I mean, I'm a really huge fan, see?" She pulled out a small poster from her little blue messenger bag. "Could you sign it for me and my little sister? She has leukemia, and I'm visiting her today, so..."

I sighed and pulled out a pen from my jacket. "Who do I sign it to?"

She grinned hugely. "Um, well, Anusha, who's me, and Lia, my sister."

I started writing. _To Anusha and Lia, you guys are awesome! Thank you for believing in me and the Falls. Get well soon Lia! Love, CDC._

I gave the poster to her just as the elevator doors opened. I waved goodbye to Anusha, and left for Nico's room.

Penelope's P.O.V

"Mr. Harris is just waking up. You can see him now."

I thanked the doctor and went into the small room. Nico looked horrible. His lip was swollen, and he had cuts and bruises everywhere. A broken leg was propped up on a pillow.

His eyelids began to flicker and I rushed over to him. "Nico?"

His eyes shot open. "Penelope?"

"Oh my god, Nico, thank god you're okay. Thank god!"

He looked confused. "Why am I in the hospital?" He looked around.

"Don't you remember? A car hit you when we were driving back from Yogen Fruz."

His eyes crinkled as he tried to remember. Then he gasped. "Oh my god, I remember! Is everyone okay?"

I explained to him how Sonny was in terrible condition, and how she hadn't woken up yet, and how Grady and Tawni were okay but Grady had alot of broken bones and Tawni had lost alot of blood, and how Zora was fine but had lost her memory.

His eyes glistened. "Why did this happen to us? Who would do this to us?"

I hugged him and he leaned into me for support. The tears started leaking out of his eyes so I sat on his bed and just held him.

Chad's P.O.V

I watched through the window as Nico sobbed into Penelope's shoulder. I turned around and walked away to give them some privacy.

I wish Sonny would wake up so I could tell her that I love her.

A/N: Aw, Chad! Poor him! Well, at least Penelope and Nico got to be together!

But seriously guys. None of you have done my poll. And I need you to! So do my poll! Please!

And if you want a character PM me and let me know why you loved Chapter Three! Yay!

I love you all!

Swonderful2 xxx


	10. Chapter 10 True Love Prevails

Chapter 10- True Love Prevails

Chad's P.O.V

I headed over to Condor Studios to grab some stuff. Zora and Drew were already there, but I doubted they would talk to Marshall.

After taking a change of clothes from my dressing room I exited the Falls set and headed over to Marshall's office. All of a sudden I heard Marshall's voice over the speaker. "Will the cast of So Random! please report to the stage for rehearsal, the cast of So Random!. Thank you."

Oh my god. Marshall didn't know.

* * *

I knocked on Marshall's door and it swung open, revealing Marshall patting sweat off of his head with a handkerchief. "Oh, Chad, you're here, come in."

I stepped inside and he closed the door behind me. "Do you know where my cast is?"

I grimaced. "This is hard to say, but..."

He looked worried. "What? What?"

"They're in the hospital. They were in a car crash. We think someone deliberately hit them."

He gasped. "Oh my god."

* * *

I explained everything to Marshall then asked if he wanted to come back to the hospital with me. He refused and apologized, he had A LOT of calls to make. I told him I understood and made my way back to the hospital.

Deciding it was finally time, I headed over to Sonny's room. The truth is, I hadn't visited before because I was scared to see her. I was scared to see what happened to her.

I opened the door and stifled a scream.

I could barely recognise milady. Covered in cuts, bruises, casts, her skin stained red with blood. Her immobile arms were spread at odd angles. It was too much too look at. But I forced myself to.

Walking over to her bed, my eyes got hot and started watering. I pulled up a chair and put my face in my hands. Before I knew it, I was sobbing. I was the only one here for her. Connie was in Florida, she was visiting a friend. Her flight back had been delayed.

I looked up and grabbed her hand, still sobbing. I swear I felt it tighten around mine.

I put her hand to my face. It soothed me a little, my sobs held back a little.

Looking at her face, I smiled a little. She was still beautiful, under all the grotesque gore.

I began to kiss every inch of her wonderful face. Her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, her lips. It felt so good to kiss her again.

The monitor showing her heartbeat sped up a little, making me smile. The idea that Sonny could feel everything was amazing. Then a light bulb popped in my head.

I leaned down to her ear. "I love you Sonny." I whispered.

A/N: Aww, Chad, stop making me cry! Wasn't that beautiful?

Well, 1 person did my poll. Yippee.

You want a character, PM me!

To BlackGothicRose89- I know the chapter length's haven't been huge for a while, but I just stop where I think The chapter should! Sorry!

Swonderful2 xxx


	11. Chapter 11 Condor Visions

Chapter 11- Condor Visions

Btw everyone this is a little short so...

Zora's P.O.V

We walked around the studio. I was pretty sure my mouth was permanently wide open. "I work here! But I'm only 12 years old!" I cried to Drew.

She smiled. "Yeah, we all work here. So, let's go to Mackenzie Falls, okay?" I nodded excitedly and she led me to a huge poster of Chad on the wall. Mackenzie Falls, it read.

Drew showed me through a door and I gasped in amazement. "Oh. My. God! A chocolate fountain? A massage table? A lounging area? This is so cool!"

Drew snickered and I looked to her in confusement. "What?"

"Well, I guess you forgot, but before the accident, you LOATHED Mackenzie Falls. Them and So Random! had this huge rivalry, even though it got smaller when Chad and Sonny started dating."

Out of the blue, I got a huge migraine. So huge I fell. And then the memories started.

_Flashback_

_"We will never be okay with this!" I cried out a window. I pulled the shades. _

_"Ever!" Tawni shouted angrily. She pulled the shades all the way shut._

_I turned around to see all of my cast excluding Sonny with upset looks on their faces. "I can't believe she's dating him!" Grady groaned through a piece of pizza._

_Nico growled. "I can't believe she LIED to us!"_

_I sighed. "Guys, we can't be mad at her. He makes her happy, isn't that all that matters? It will just hurt her feelings if we stay upset and that's never good, is it?"_

_They sighed too and agreed. "You're right..."_

_I rolled my eyes. "I know. I'm always right."_

_Different flashback_

_I made carpet angels on the beautiful carpet on the floor of Mackenzie Falls, my eyes closed. When they opened, they saw Sonny's face smushed into the massage chair. "Sonny?" I asked, cocking my head on the carpet. She tried to smile and then popped up. "Sonny? Where? Wh-What am I doing here?"_

_"Sonny!" my cast cried in surprise._

I came to, shaking my head furiously. "I remembered stuff! I remember Drew!" I said happily, looking up to the young woman crouched over me.

"Oh, Zora, good, but don't freak me out like that! I thought you were going loony!"

I laughed and then became serious. "Show me the rest of the studios. I think I'm going to have a long trip down memory lane."

Yay! So Zora is remembering MORE stuff, which is always awesome!

I know its hard for you to answer my poll but you HAVE to choose one person! You have to! Thanks to the two people who actually answered it!

I love you all and another chapter is on its way!

~swonderful2 xxx


	12. Chapter 12 Waking Up To A New Day

Chapter 12- Waking Up To A New Day

Sonny's P.O.V (i know, right!)

I kept having vivid dreams. Some of the Falls, some of So Random!, _a lot_ about a car crash, and one that, well one that in Chad said he loved me.

But it was just a dream, right?

Because if it wasn't a dream, I would have said it right back. _I love you too, Chad._ But I couldn't speak at all.

After alot of dreams, my face seemed to feel... heavier. Bumpier. And it hurt more.

Everything was sore. Everything hurt. A lot of things burned.

A light behind my eyelids began to get brighter, brighter, brighter... so bright that I had to try and open my eyes.

All of a sudden, Chad's voice came from the light. "Sonny? Sonny? Oh my god, Chad, she's waking up! Control yourself man! But she's my Sonshine..."

He was having a fight with himself. I smiled inwardly when he called me Sonshine. Inwardly because my mouth was dry and I couldn't move it.

Then my eyes fluttered open. "Chad?" I asked weakly. Well, at least I could speak, even though it hurt.

I gazed at my surroundings. I was in a bed, in a room. A room that smelled sickly clean and that was painted a blinding white. I knew right away I was in the hospital. But why? My thoughts raced back to my car crash dreams. Oh my god, it had actually happened.

I tried sitting up a little. No luck. So I tried turning my head. It hurt, but I did it.

Chad's face was in his hands. He was wearing wrinkled clothes, his beloved golden hair was uncombed and messy. Wow.

He hadn't heard me say his name. "Chad?" I tried again, a little stronger than before.

His head snapped up and he looked at me with a blotchy face and scarlet rimmed ice blue eyes. He stared at me for a long time. "Sonny?" he squeaked.

"Chad?"

His face brightened and a huge smile appeared on his face. "Sonny!"

"Chad!" I didn't understand why he was so worked up, I had just fallen asleep for a bit.

"Sonny, oh my god Shortstack, you're finally awake!" His eyes glistened and he put emphasis on the word 'finally'.

"Finally?" I asked, confused.

"Sonny, you've been in a coma for the past three days! You were in an accident remember?"

I gasped. "Oh dear."

Then I realized there had been other people in the car with me and shot up in bed, groaning when the pain overtook me. But I stayed put. "What about the others?"I asked anxiously. My best friends had been in that car.

"Well, Nico is seriously injured, he will have to stay put in here for a bit, just like you, um, Grady has a lot of broken bones, Tawni is fine with a couple of cuts and bruises but she is still in shock, and Zora has a couple broken bones too. She also has memory loss but it's short term seeing as she is gaining her memories back fairly quickly." He said quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.

I slumped back into my pillow. There was nothing I could say.

* * *

After a few moments of awkward silence, Chad cleared his throat. "Um, Sonny, this may be the wrong time, but, can I tell you something? Sort of a secret?"

I thought about it. "Absolutely Chad. Go right ahead."

He took a deep breath, then looked at me. "IloveyouAlisonMunroe!" He took a deep breath and looked down.

I couldn't find anything to say. I struggled to pull my arm out of the tight blanket and pulled up his chin so I could look into his eyes. Ice met chocolate.

"I love you too Chad Dylan Cooper."

Chad's face lit up. He kissed me passionately. The moment was full of romance and unconditional love. Right then, I knew what I said had been true. I _did_ love Chad Dylan Cooper.

Devon's P.O.V

I watched the happy couple talk through the little hospital door window. But happiness never lasts for long, does it? I'll think of something that will soon make them unhappy. Just wait. They'll see. I laughed crazily for a second or two but stopped when I noticed the tall nurse across the hall look strangely at me. _Geez..._

A/N: Oh. My. God. Devon's back. This CANNOT be good. Haha! Cliffy!

Do my poll or Zora will come to get you. And the gnomes will too! * laughs then has a coughing fit * =P

R and R!

~ Swonderful2 xxx


	13. Chapter 13 Where'd They Go?

Chapter 13- Where'd They Go?

Devon's P.O.V

I had an evil idea. So evil, it was _evil._ Oh, yes. That's right. _Evil._

So I put it to work.

Tawni's P.O.V

Me and Penelope were talking in my hospital room, sitting on the bed. The doctor had said I could go today, but I still wanted to visit my *cough* fr-fr-friends! There! I said it! My friends.

We sat there making a plan, when out of nowhere Devon appeared. "Um, hi?" I said.

"Hi. Um, can you guys come with me for a second, I wanna show you something in my car."

Penelope and I looked at each other. "Uh, sure. But only for a second."

We stood up and followed him out the door. But then he was gone.

"Where is he?" Penelope asked.

"Right here." a voice said behind us.

I tried to whirl around but something hit me on the head and I fell into a dark abyss.

Devon's P.O.V

_Ha! I did it. I kidnapped them! _I thought while driving my blue convertible. We were going to Rocky Mountain Railroad, that old shut down amusement park up north.

As I drove, I decided on how to let the others know that two of their_ precious_ friends had been taken.

-a creepy note? i could type it up and then leave it in Tawni's room.

-red paint on the walls? a little too creepy.

-have them call him and just scream... good...

-Mack Falls style- leave a 3 worded note under Sonny's door then hold the pretty face's hostage on the very top of the mountain?... better...

I decided on 3 and 4. After all, who doesn't love a good screamer.

Thumps were heard from my trunk as I turned into the amusement park parking lot.

Chad's P.O.V

I couldn't find Tawni or Penelope anywhere. I looked in the bathroom(I got in trouble for that), in the store(it was filled with tacky get well soon stuff, but hey. Tawni loves stores.) and all over the hospital. It was like they had disappeared!

I started heading back to Sonny's room when my cellphone rang. The caller ID read Penelope.

"Hello?" I answered.

Bloodcurdling, wailing screams echoed from the other end. It sounded like... Penelope and Tawni!

"Hello? Hello?" I cried into the phone.

Penelope's P.O.V

Tawni and I screamed as loud as we could in harmony.

My phone, in Devon's hands, was on speaker, so we could hear Chad.

"_Hello? Hello? Penelope? Tawni? What's going on? Why are you screaming? Who did this to you?"_ He asked frantically.

We kept on screaming.

Okay, so while we do this, here's a recap of what just happened between when we got knocked out and now.

-woke up in a dark place, supposed it was Devon's trunk  
-started thumping on the top with my feet- they were tied but my hands were behind my back.  
-Tawni woke up and joined in on pounding  
-the car stopped  
-Devon forced us out  
-we asked why he was doing this  
-he answered by telling us if we didn't scream when he told us to, he would slit our throats  
-we didn't believe him  
-he pulled out a pocket knife  
-we believed him  
-he took my phone and called Chad  
-he signaled for us to scream  
-we screamed.

And here we are now. Still screaming.

All of a sudden, Devon snapped the phone shut, disconnecting the call. We stopped screaming.

"Very good." He complimented us. Then he came up to us so that his nose was an inch from ours. "Now, you'll do what I say, or the knife-" He gestured to his pocket."-will have to come out. Understood?"

Tawni and I nodded. "Understood."

Chad's P.O.V

Suddenly, the call was disconnected. I was worried. I headed to Sonny's room and sat down in the chair. She was sleeping peacefully, and I didn't want to wake her up with bad news.

I heard the sound of paper being pushed on the floor. Someone had left a note under the door.

_Chad_, it said on the top. The letters had been cut out of a magazine.

I opened it. There were only three words. _Rocky Mountain Railroad. _I looked at Sonny and then at the note. Then I got up and went to the dresser beside her bed and pulled out a pad of paper.

_Sonny, _I wrote.

_I think that Penelope and Tawni are in danger. First, I couldn't find them anywhere. Then, I recieved a phone call of screams that sounded like them. And just now, I got an anonymous note saying Rocky Mountain Railroad. I think they might be hostages there. I have to find out. So if you are wondering where I am, I am driving or at the park by now. I know this is connected to your crash, and I know it might be a trap. But Blondie is your friend and Penelope is mine, and we both care about them. So I have to try and save them from any trouble._

_Please, don't do anything stupid. You have to heal. I don't want you getting hurt more._

_Find Zora. She is probably still with Drew at Condor, so get someone like Ferguson to go find them. He should be in the waiting room._

_Remember. I love you._

_Chad._

I left the note folded on top of her rising and falling stomach. She'll find it soon enough.

I left quietly.

Sonny's P.O.V

I read the note, tears dripping down my face. Almost everyone I loved was in danger.

I spotted a wheelchair in the corner of the room and had an idea.

A/N: Oh my gawd this was a rising point in the story. I almost starting crying when I wrote the part about Sonny! Poor Sonny... poor everyone... except for Devon. He can die and go to the devil for all I care.

Do my poll. Or the gnomes will find you...

I love you all! R+R please!

~swonderful 2 xxx


	14. Chapter 14 Her Idea

Chapter 14- Her Idea

sorry this is short but it had to be!

Sonny's P.O.V

Ferguson helped me out of the wheelchair and into his car. We were going to the abandoned amusement park.

I didn't care _what_ Chad said, I was going to help him. It wasn't fair that he had to be all herolike and exclude me from everything. Going to save people from a guy that most likely wants to kill you _alone_ is probably not the best idea.

So I was going too, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

We pulled up next to Chad's car and parked. Then Ferguson jumped out, helped me back into the wheelchair, and we headed to the mountain in the center of the park. It was going to be a _long_ walk. Well, for Ferguson.


	15. AN

A/N:

sorry i havent written for a while but school just got back and its been a little hectic.

i am currently writing Chapter 15, so worry not.

it will be up sometime tonight.

love ya! xxx


	16. Chapter 15 Sacrifices not finished!

Chapter 15-Sacrifices

Tawni's P.O.V

I felt sick to my stomach when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blonde head of hair begin to appear. It was Chad. I hoped and prayed Devon would not see him until the last moment. I know, I know, Tawni Hart is caring again. But Chad and I have gotten closer since him and Sonny starting dating, though not close enough for him to stop calling me Blondie.

Devon was talking, his speech seemed to be about making me and Penelope as miserable as can be. Penelope mustered up the courage to ask why he had her and wanted to torture Chad with our screams if he had only planned the Randoms to die.

He snickered. "Well, I wanted the Randoms dead because they were threatening our show's number one status, but then I realized; with Chad and you gone, and maybe Ferguson, I can finally have the woman of my dreams and be the star of the show!"

Penelope gasped. "You love Chloe? O-M-G!"

Devon growled and got in her face. "You got a problem with that?"

Penelope managed to notice Chad coming up behind Devon but didn't move. I guess she isn't on Mackenzie Falls for nothing!

Chad crept up behind Devon, his hands slowly reaching towards him.

Suddenly, Devon whirled around and grabbed Chad by the neck.

"Hello Cooper."

Sorry its so short but I promised it tonite so here is part of it ill just continue right off of it in the next chapter, kay? :( im really sorry.

bye!


	17. Chapter 15 Sacrifices completed

Chapter 15-Sacrifices

Previously...

_Tawni's P.O.V_

_I felt sick to my stomach when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blonde head of hair begin to appear. It was Chad. I hoped and prayed Devon would not see him until the last moment. I know, I know, Tawni Hart is caring again. But Chad and I have gotten closer since him and Sonny starting dating, though not close enough for him to stop calling me Blondie._

_Devon was talking, his speech seemed to be about making me and Penelope as miserable as can be. Penelope mustered up the courage to ask why he had her and wanted to torture Chad with our screams if he had only planned the Randoms to die._

_He snickered. "Well, I wanted the Randoms dead because they were threatening our show's number one status, but then I realized; with Chad and you gone, and maybe Ferguson, I can finally have the woman of my dreams and be the star of the show!"_

_Penelope gasped. "You love Chloe? O-M-G!"_

_Devon growled and got in her face. "You got a problem with that?"_

_Penelope managed to notice Chad coming up behind Devon but didn't move. I guess she isn't on Mackenzie Falls for nothing!_

_Chad crept up behind Devon, his hands slowly reaching towards him._

_Suddenly, Devon whirled around and grabbed Chad by the neck._

_"Hello Cooper."_

Penelope's P.O.V

I could not believe my eyes as Chad struggled to worm out of Devon's grip. It had come so fast, it was like Devon literally had eyes in the back of his head. He had been able to detect Chad's smallest moves, the quietest of steps. I felt guilt because I felt like I had betrayed him with my eyes, maybe a flicker of hope, a glimmer of realization? I wanted it to not be true, but it felt like the only explanation. Tears welled up in my eyes at the thought.

Chad was choking, gasping in as much air as he could, which wasn't very much., considering Devon's hands were tightening every second.

"Stop!" I screamed. "Stop, Devon, you're killing him!"

Devon glanced at me; for a moment his eyes showed mercy. But then they hardened.

Chad started turning blue.

Chad's hands were trying to rip the ones on his throat off. It was a feeble attempt, him getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

He fell to his knees. I looked at Devon, he was wiping his hands on his pressed pants; as if Chad had cooties.

Devon finished wiping his hands and pressed his foot against Chad's chest, pushing him down.

Chad's face contorted in agony.

Tawni was silent, looking at a bulge in Devon's pocket. It was oddly... gun shaped.

I squeaked in terror. Devon had a gun.

Sonny's POV

We drove along past a building named Palms. I faintly remembered Chad telling me something.

_"Sonny, do you know a mental hospital named Palms?" he asked._

_I nodded. "Yeah, isn't it a rehab place for , like, crazy famous people."_

_He nodded as well. "Yes. Well, the phone in the Falls' lounge was ringing one day, so I answered it, and there was a woman on the phone. She asked for Devon. I said he wasn't there, could I take a message? And she said please, tell him that Doctor Andrews has scheduled another session at Palms on Thursday.  
"Sonny, I think Devon goes to a mental hospital."_

Realization dawned upon me, and I shouted at Ferguson to pull in there. We had to see Doctor Andrews.

* * *

The redhead nurse lead Ferguson, pushing my wheelchair, into the small, cozy office. Like the rest of the building it was painted a very blinding bright white.  
Ferguson sat in a chair, (also white) and pulled my wheelchair up beside him.

We waited.

Shortly, a sobbing teenaged girl came out the door, a man in a doctor's coat behind her, a hand on her shoulder.

"But, Doc, Doc, my sister, Maree, she'll be okay right?"

"Anusha, she stabbed her wrist pretty badly. She has lost alot of blood, but she is most likely to be fine."

My eyes widened. Poor girl.

The girl named Anusha, still sobbing, headed out the door, lugging her colourful purse behind her. The doctor turned to us.

"Hi, I am Dr. Andrews. How may I help you?"

* * *

We were driving again, and I was running what the doc said over in my mind.

_Devon has a mental illness. His mind believes he cannot trust anyone, even the people he loves. Devon has a mental illness. His mind believes he cannot trust anyone, even the people he loves. Devon has a mental..._

I stopped. We were here.

Tawni's POV

I watched as Devon slowly pulled out a small pistol.

I watched as fear filled Chad's eyes.

I watched as Penelope screamed at Devon.

I watched as Devon turned to see Ferguson pushing Sonny towards us.

I watched as Sonny pleaded.

I watched as Sonny told Devon she could help him.

I watched as Devon threw a fit.

I watched Devon slap Sonny.

I watched as Chad suddenly get the strength to get up and shove Devon.

I watched as Devon turned the gun on Chad.

I watched as Chad backed away, his hands up in surrender.

I watched Sonny and Ferguson scream at Devon.

I watched as Devon pulled the trigger.

I cried when the bullet passed through Sonny's diving body.

I knocked out Devon when he laughed at Chad's body vibrating from sobs.

I passed out when the cops came.

A/N: Yay! I finished the chapter! Boo! It's the third last chapter! Scream! Sonny sacrificed herself!

Ugh, I am soo dramatic.

How'd you like it?

DaughterofTheGrayEyedGoddess, please contact me and let me know your name. I completely forgot :S

Luv ya!  
Swonderful2 xxx


	18. Chapter 16 Tears and Rejoice

Chapter 16- Tears

Zora's P.O.V

I sat up suddenly in my hospital bed, sweat pouring down my small face. I had gone to sleep earlier, hoping for some rest. Then in a dream, _everything _came flooding back to me. And I mean everything.

Including Sonny.

* * *

I paced back in forth beside Sonny's bed. I was the only one allowed to visit her because I was the only one stable. Chad insists he see Sonny, but everytime he gets near the door he passes out, along with Tawni. When Penelope nears the door she bursts into tears and starts screaming, and Freguson feels guilty that he didn't listen to his gut and not bring her there. Nico and Grady are still confined to hospital beds; not to sure on their conditions.

I looked over my shoulder at Sonny. She looked so peaceful sleeping, I almost wanted to cry. She didn't deserve this. She was so nice.

Chad burst into the room. "I did it! Yes!"

I fought back the urge to smile.

He looked at Sonny. His eyes glistening, he turned to me and asked me, could I please leave because he needed some alone time with her.

I shrugged. "Sure Chad."

Chad's P.O.V

I finally got through the door. I did it! Now I could see Sonny.

Zora left, so I sat in the chair beside Sonny's bed. She wasn't going to die, but she was in pretty bad condition at the moment. I still couldn't believe Sonny was willing to take a bullet for me, even when she was already in terrible condition.

Suddenly, Sonny's eyes fluttered open. "Ch-Chad?"

My face broke out into a huge grin. "Sonny! Oh my gawd, Sonny you're awake!"

Sonny smiled that beautiful smile of hers. "Chad?"

"Yes Sonny?"

"I love you."

I smiled genuinely for the first time in days. "I love you too Sonny."

A/N: Alright well *sniff* its the last chapter! The story is done :( I know. But good news- seen Avalon High? I have- fell in love with it the first time I watched it. And the second, third, fourth, and fifth :P so i have a story! it'll be under Avalon High in books. Yay! :)

Love you all,

Swonderful xxxx


End file.
